


Nadence Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Nadence Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 82. you knock on my door at 2 in the morning because your very white cat got out and you need help trying to find them in the three feet of snow we have





	Nadence Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> 82\. for Nadence? I said I was sending you Fear butttttt

Credence woke to the sound of frantic knocking at his front door. It was dark, very dark, and the letters on his clock reading 2:17am in an angry red that made his eyes hurt a little.

The knocking continued eve as he called out that he was coming, a hand running through his short black hair as he yawned loudly. Whoever it was that woke him was clearly upset.

Credence was more than a little surprised to see his neighbor, Nagini, standing in the low light of the hallway. She was wrapped in a large winter coat and shivering, tear tracks down her slightly flushed face.

“Nagini? What’s wrong?” he asked, ushering her inside as he flipped on the lights.

“Yuki got out. The heater in my bedroom is broken and I left my window open a little to cool it off. She pushed the screen out while I was sleeping. I can’t find her Credence! Can you help me?” She pleaded, arms wrapped around herself either to keep her work or to give herself comfort, it was anyone’s guess.

Credence nodded, already turning to grab his own coat and boots. It was freezing out, and there had to be at least a few feet of snow from the storm that had gone on the day before. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her.”

Nagini gave a sad smile and nodded as she took a flashlight from Credence and the two of them made their way outside.

It took about forty-five minutes but Credence found Yuki hiding under a neighbors car down the block, curled up in a little white ball beside a tire. He coaxed her out and tucked her inside his jacket before making his way back to where Nagini was searching around their building still.

“I found her!” He called out, smiling as she jumped up from where he’d been looking in a bush and ran up to him. He opened his coat enough to show the cold and annoyed cat where she was pressing her face firmly into his chest to warm her nose.

“Oh, thank you!” She said before unexpectedly grabbing Credence’s face between her chilled hands and pulled him down into a kiss.

Credence made a small noise of surprise, barely having time to kiss her back before she was pulling away with a blush adding color to her already pink cheeks. “Would you like to come over for some tea?” he blurted, not wanting her to run off now that her cat was safe.

Nagini nodded, ducking her head a little and looking up at him from under her bangs with a bashful smile. “I’d like that. Could you warm some milk for Yuki, too?” She asked as they both turned to go back into their apartment building.

“Of course.” Credence said with a sheepish smile of his own. He let his free hand slip down to take hers as they made there way back inside, content to have made her happy and to have the chance to get closer to her at last.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Yuki means Snow in Japanese. I had to. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
